Nerica a Nick Jonas love story
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: An Everyday 15 year-old-girl fell in love with a rock star...follow the ups and downs of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Erica!! Wake up, Honey!!" my mom screams from downstairs, "It's you're last day of school". I hate to wake up early! I jump out of bed and pick out the cutest outfit; skinny jeans, a short dress with a black vest on top and converse. I run down stairs, grab my breakfast a head out the door and into the car. Mom drops me off at school and I run to my locker.

FF

The bell rings and I zoom out of the school with my best friend, Heather. Our tradition is that the last day of school my friends and I go to Pizza Hut to celebrate, since it is right across the street from school. We got there and we go to the last table available, I see Chris, Jessica, Chelsea, Amber, and Jon signing each others yearbooks. I sit next to Heather and Chris, Jessica next to Chelsea, Amber and Jon are across from us. We order cinnamon sticks and a large pan pizza plain and half pepperoni.

I sign everyone's yearbook and just sit there and talk and make jokes with each other for an hour. Then, a large group of eleventh graders pile in with "the queen bee", Maggie guiding them to another large table in the center of the restaurant. *I can't stand her, she is so egotistical and has been picking on me and my friends since the third grade!* "Hey nerds, are you gonna go to summer school just to learn more and increase your IQ by thirty-four percent!" Maggie teases. "First of all we're not nerds!" I respond angrily. "And second of all…" I stand up and gently pick up Heather's soda and I pour it over her head. "We are sick and tired of dealing with you and your bull sh*t!" She backs away cursing us out and runs out the door with her possey. My friends and I start laughing our heads off and then the manager walks over and makes us pay and then kicks us out. But I've got to say, it was so worth it!

Everyone gets a ride home and Heather comes back to my house. "I'm so excited only six days until the Jonas Brothers' Concert!!" Heather exclaims! "I know VIP, front-row seats, its gonna be awesome!" I respond.

*Flashback, March 13 "Turn on the computer now!" Heather and Jess scream into my ear." "Wait is loading!" I explain annoyed. I log into the url and click on Jonas Brothers concert tickets in New Jersey. "Look, Erica! Front row and VIP passes click it now…now!!" Heather exclaims. "Yes! We got them!" I exclaim!*end of flashback.*

"Do you wanna go swimming?" "Heather, you brought you're bathing suit?" "Of course I did!" So, she and I went outside to swim, I had to practice diving for the dive team next year in school. "School just ended and you are already practicing?!" "I have to, this year they are going to have to cut a lot because they are only accepting ten!" I explain. Heather scores each of my dives on a scale of 1 to 10 and ten meaning perfect. I got about two scores of eight and most of the other ones were like or seven and sixes.

"Girls, come on in I made dinner and it's gonna get cold if you's don't eat it now!" mom yells from the kitchen. We eat dinner and then are excused. "Hey Heather, let's make a music video of us singing and dancing along to '7 Things' and upload it onto YouTube?!" "Awesome idea, Erica!" Heather gets the video camera and I pick out the clothes and set up the set.

Heather presses record and I start to strum the guitar, then we start to sing…

Erica…

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

Heather…

__

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

Erica and Heather…

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_[Chorus:]__  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_  
Erica…

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
_

Heather…

_And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

Erica and Heather…

_[Chorus:]__  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

Erica…__

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

Erica and Heather…

_  
The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh…oh…ooooo)_

"That was awesome!!" I exclaim. I ran over to my laptop and uploaded it. When we finally finished it was close to ten o'clock. We just sat around and played "Truth or Dare". "Heather, I dare you to go across the street and jump up and down outside Travis' window." She had a huge crush on him since the 6th grade. But, she will never turndown a dare. "Erica, I dare you to call the pizza place and talk in a Chinese accent." Needless to say I did do it. I tried to not laugh but, it was pretty hard not to.

Heather's cell starts to go off…_This is an SOS, go on a second guess, this is the bite of life, its true_… "Hello?...Oh okay… fine…love you too, bye." "Who was that?" I questioned. "My dad he's coming to pick me up now." She explains. So Heather leaves and I get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

__

__

__

__

CHAPTER 2

For the next four days was basically hanging out with Heather and Jessica. We went to Six Flags Great Adventure one of the days and had an awesome time. I went on Superman two times but Heather and Jess were too scared to go on. The next day we went to Sandy Hook beach. Heather got stung by a jellyfish which made he scream and run out of the water. She didn't go near the water the rest of the day. I thought she was just overacting because she is a total baby when it comes to getting hurt.

It was the day before the concert and Heather, Jessica and I went to the nail salon to get a manicure just for the concert! I decided on teal blue with a black star outlined in silver on both of my ring fingers. Heather got them painted white with an airbrush of the Jonas Brothers symbol on her thumbs and Jess got red with a white heart on her ring fingers. Then we went on a total shopping spree at the mall after that. We picked out the cutest outfits from Forever 21.

We all decided to have a sleep over at my house so we could get to the concert early tomorrow. I mean it starts at 3pm but we want to get there by 12pm. "Hey Erica, do you think that Nick got you're fan letter?" Heather asked. "Probably not the odds are very slim." *Flashback two weeks ago* I was in Algebra class, bored out of my mind, I grab a pen and paper and start to write a fan letter to Nick Jonas.

Dear Nick,

I'm guessing your not going to read this but I just gonna write anyway.

My name is Erica Stolte, I am 15 years old and i'm in the tenth grade. I have golden-blonde-hair and hazel-green-eyes. I love to act, sing, and draw. I play the piano, flute and currently teaching myself guitar. When I grow up I hope to become an actress/singer. I love performing on stage.

I just wanted to tell you that you are truly my inspiration and I love you for that.

Love your biggest fan xoxo

-Erica Stolte

*end of flashback*

And then of course we played 'Truth or Dare'. "Jessica, truth or dare?" I ask. "truth" "Which Jonas Brother do you want to marry?" "Kevin!" "Okay, Erica you're turn! Truth or dare?" Jessica asks me. "Which one do you want to marry?" "I can't believe you are asking me that, you already know, Nick, duh!" "You know I suck at coming up with 'truths' I'm only good with coming up with the 'dares'."After a couple more, we eventually fall asleep, talking about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Beep…Beep…Beep" Jessica's watch goes off at 10am, she gets up and walks over to Heather and I, th

at were sprawled out on the floor in her sleeping bag, to wake us up. Jessica pushes to wake us up but of course I don't wake up, I a very sound sleeper the house could be burning down and I won't notice. Heather grew a mischievous smile on her face, "I know how we could wake her up!" She walks over to the bathroom and gets a bucket and fills it with ice cold water…then walks over to Jess, "Would you like to do the honors?" "No thanks, she'll kick my ass!" Jessica says. Then Heather takes the bucket and dumps it over my head, causing me to squeal. I look up to see heather holding up a bucket, "Oh, I'm gonna get you now!" I yell. Heather throws the bucket on the floor and takes off out of the bedroom with me chasing after her. She runs through the kitchen which gave me an idea. So I stop short in my tracks and reach for flour and rip it open. She didn't notice that I stopped chasing her, when she was about to come around again I jumped into a hiding spot and just when I through it, I realize that I dumped it on Jess instead of Heather. Jess starts cracking up when she looks at herself in the mirror. She drops to the floor rolling around laughing while Heather runs by, thinking that I was still chasing her, she slips on the flour and falls over dying of laughter. There you have it, all three of us rolling on the ground laughing.

We run upstairs to clean up and get ready for the concert. I decide to wear a denim mini skirt with a cute maroon tank top and white converse. Heather wears a new pair of jeans with a short sleeve pink shirt with flip-flops. Jessica puts on a tank top with jean shorts and black flats. We all do our makeup and before we knew it, it was already 12pm. We run out the door with our purses and our Jonas Brothers' posters just waiting to be signed.

When we got to the arena at 1pm, my mom dropped us off and told me to call her when to pick us up. My mom told us, "Have fun girls and stay together and…" then I cut in "Okay, by mom love you" I said as we ran into the arena.

We ran down to our seats right in front of the stage. "Anyone with VIP passes please come to the lower lobby for the meet and great." The announcer said. "Come on lets go!" Heather exclaimed. We ran down the stairwell and when we got to the lower lobby, we were the first people there. I look over to the door on the other side of the room that leads to the stage and I see Kevin, followed by Joe and Nick. I nudge Heather and Jess and nod my head over to the boys and I see a huge smile come across Heather and Jess' faces. Joe caught Heathers eye and started walking over to us while Kevin and Nick were busy tuning their guitars. "Hello, I'm Joe and you're names are…?" Joe asks us. "I'm….a…Hea.t...h...umm" "Heather and I'm Erica" I chime in. "And I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess." "Its nice to meet you, you guys must be huge fans?!" Joe exclaims. "Yeah we are, how did you know?" Jessica asks; I can't believe that I just asked that stupid question! "You guys are like the first ones here!" Joe exclaims. "Oh yeah…right" Jess says., and then Kevin and Nick notice that Joe wandered off. "Bro, where'd Joe go?" Nick asked Kevin. "I don't know really…maybe…" Kevin then noticed Joe was flirting with three girls on the other side of the room. "Oh! There he is!" "Of course" Nick points out the obvious. Nick and Kevin start walking over to us. Joe and Heather start talking and walking away from us. "Hey girls, I'm Kevin and this is Nick." Kevin says while pointing to Nick and him. "I'm Jessica, but call me Jess, that is Heather the one talking to Joe, and this is Erica, the one with her mouth wide open staring at you, Nick." Heather explains. Nick smirks. "Erica close you're mouth you're letting flies in!" Heather kids with me. "Oh, shut up!" I slap her in the arm, playfully. Heather and Joe join the group again. "So where are you girls from?" Kevin asks. "Sayreville, New Jersey." I tell them. "Isn't that where Jon Bon Jovi grew up?" Joe asks "Yeah, actually, we go to the high school that he went to." Heather answers. "That's awesome, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Nick asks me. "Fifteen." I answer. "Oh cool so am I!" Nick chimes in.

CHAPTER 3

"Beep…Beep…Beep" Jessica's watch goes off at 10am, she gets up and walks over to Heather and I, th

at were sprawled out on the floor in her sleeping bag, to wake us up. Jessica pushes to wake us up but of course I don't wake up, I a very sound sleeper the house could be burning down and I won't notice. Heather grew a mischievous smile on her face, "I know how we could wake her up!" She walks over to the bathroom and gets a bucket and fills it with ice cold water…then walks over to Jess, "Would you like to do the honors?" "No thanks, she'll kick my ass!" Jessica says. Then Heather takes the bucket and dumps it over my head, causing me to squeal. I look up to see heather holding up a bucket, "Oh, I'm gonna get you now!" I yell. Heather throws the bucket on the floor and takes off out of the bedroom with me chasing after her. She runs through the kitchen which gave me an idea. So I stop short in my tracks and reach for flour and rip it open. She didn't notice that I stopped chasing her, when she was about to come around again I jumped into a hiding spot and just when I through it, I realize that I dumped it on Jess instead of Heather. Jess starts cracking up when she looks at herself in the mirror. She drops to the floor rolling around laughing while Heather runs by, thinking that I was still chasing her, she slips on the flour and falls over dying of laughter. There you have it, all three of us rolling on the ground laughing.

We run upstairs to clean up and get ready for the concert. I decide to wear a denim mini skirt with a cute maroon tank top and white converse. Heather wears a new pair of jeans with a short sleeve pink shirt with flip-flops. Jessica puts on a tank top with jean shorts and black flats. We all do our makeup and before we knew it, it was already 12pm. We run out the door with our purses and our Jonas Brothers' posters just waiting to be signed.

When we got to the arena at 1pm, my mom dropped us off and told me to call her when to pick us up. My mom told us, "Have fun girls and stay together and…" then I cut in "Okay, by mom love you" I said as we ran into the arena.

We ran down to our seats right in front of the stage. "Anyone with VIP passes please come to the lower lobby for the meet and great." The announcer said. "Come on lets go!" Heather exclaimed. We ran down the stairwell and when we got to the lower lobby, we were the first people there. I look over to the door on the other side of the room that leads to the stage and I see Kevin, followed by Joe and Nick. I nudge Heather and Jess and nod my head over to the boys and I see a huge smile come across Heather and Jess' faces. Joe caught Heathers eye and started walking over to us while Kevin and Nick were busy tuning their guitars. "Hello, I'm Joe and you're names are…?" Joe asks us. "I'm….a…Hea.t...h...umm" "Heather and I'm Erica" I chime in. "And I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess." "Its nice to meet you, you guys must be huge fans?!" Joe exclaims. "Yeah we are, how did you know?" Jessica asks; I can't believe that I just asked that stupid question! "You guys are like the first ones here!" Joe exclaims. "Oh yeah…right" Jess says., and then Kevin and Nick notice that Joe wandered off. "Bro, where'd Joe go?" Nick asked Kevin. "I don't know really…maybe…" Kevin then noticed Joe was flirting with three girls on the other side of the room. "Oh! There he is!" "Of course" Nick points out the obvious. Nick and Kevin start walking over to us. Joe and Heather start talking and walking away from us. "Hey girls, I'm Kevin and this is Nick." Kevin says while pointing to Nick and him. "I'm Jessica, but call me Jess, that is Heather the one talking to Joe, and this is Erica, the one with her mouth wide open staring at you, Nick." Heather explains. Nick smirks. "Erica close you're mouth you're letting flies in!" Heather kids with me. "Oh, shut up!" I slap her in the arm, playfully. Heather and Joe join the group again. "So where are you girls from?" Kevin asks. "Sayreville, New Jersey." I tell them. "Isn't that where Jon Bon Jovi grew up?" Joe asks "Yeah, actually, we go to the high school that he went to." Heather answers. "That's awesome, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Nick asks me. "Fifteen." I answer. "Oh cool so am I!" Nick chimes in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

People start to file into the party. Nick motioned me to follow him. He hands me his phone and I give him mine in return. "Here's my number call and text me anytime." Nick tells me as he hands me back my cell. "Thanks" I say as I return the phone. "I have to go and do sound check, I'll talk to you later, oh, and here…"He says as he hands me the backstage passes "This way I can introduce you to everyone." "Thanks Nick!" I exclaim and hug him really tight. "Uh…Erica…I can't breathe!" nick says as he tries to breathe "oh sorry" I blush and so does he when I let go. "Bye!" He kisses me on the cheek which causes me to blush again. "Bye, break a leg, not literally though!" I tell him. I run over to Heather and Jessica, "I've got awesome news!" I scream at them! "So do I" Heather and Jess say in unison. "Okay, on the count of three we all say it at the same time!" Heather exclaims! "One…Two…Three… I got his phone number!!!" we all scream at the same time! "That's awesome but you know what else? Nick gave us backstage passes!" I say as I show the passes. We all scream, (you know that high-pitch-girl-scream)!

The sound check party starts "Hi i'm Joe" Joe says, "I'm Nick" "I'm Kevin" "And we're the Jonas Brothers!" Kevin exclaims. Thank you all for coming tonight we really appreciate it!" Nick says. They sing 'World War III', 'Paranoid' two times and 'When you look me in the eyes'. "Thank you all, enjoy the concert!" Joe says. When the sound check was over Heather, Jessica and I met up with the boys. "Hey, guys, awesome job!!" I exclaim. Heather and Jessica nod their heads in agreement. "Thanks" The boys say. We just basically had small talk until they had to get ready for the concert. "Bye Erica" Nick smiles, "Don't forget to come backstage after the concert!" "We will, bye have a great concert!"

"Hello, New Jersey!!" Joe yells, "You know before the show, we said that we wanted this to be the best show so far this tour, but we can't do it all by ourselves you know, we need your help! And I know New Jersey can show up, so why am I seeing people sitting down over here?!" Joe says as he points to on side." "What is that?" Kevin chimes in. "Your not suppose to sit down at this show!" Joe kids. "Not at all" Kevin says. "This Is not the circus" Joe makes a joke. "We might be brothers but we're part of a band!" "That's good!" Kevin says. "This one's called 'Fly With Me'!" Joe exclaims. Everyone screams!!! Nick rises up on the stage playing his white baby grand piano… "New Jersey let me here you scream!!" Joe yells. All the people in the audience screams, again!.......When the song was over everyone cheered!! My friends and I make our way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of the stage. I start to hear the beginning instrumental of 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. "We're each gonna pick one beautiful young lady from the audience to come up here…" Joe explains causing every single girl to raise their hands and scream, hoping they will get picked. Joe walks over to Heather and grabs her hand and helps her onto the stage. Kevin helps Jess onto the stage also. "And one more, Nick go and pick someone" Joe tells him, and then at the very moment I see Nick walk over to me and picks me up onto the stage. Joe comes out with six chairs, on for Kevin and jess, him and Heather and Nick and me. The boys guide us to the chairs and begin to sing to us… _"If you're heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own............ And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes. Oh…."_ The boys finish singing and Nick was staring into my eyes the whole song, and the same with Joe and Heather, Kevin and Jessica.

CHAPTER 4

People start to file into the party. Nick motioned me to follow him. He hands me his phone and I give him mine in return. "Here's my number call and text me anytime." Nick tells me as he hands me back my cell. "Thanks" I say as I return the phone. "I have to go and do sound check, I'll talk to you later, oh, and here…"He says as he hands me the backstage passes "This way I can introduce you to everyone." "Thanks Nick!" I exclaim and hug him really tight. "Uh…Erica…I can't breathe!" nick says as he tries to breathe "oh sorry" I blush and so does he when I let go. "Bye!" He kisses me on the cheek which causes me to blush again. "Bye, break a leg, not literally though!" I tell him. I run over to Heather and Jessica, "I've got awesome news!" I scream at them! "So do I" Heather and Jess say in unison. "Okay, on the count of three we all say it at the same time!" Heather exclaims! "One…Two…Three… I got his phone number!!!" we all scream at the same time! "That's awesome but you know what else? Nick gave us backstage passes!" I say as I show the passes. We all scream, (you know that high-pitch-girl-scream)!

The sound check party starts "Hi i'm Joe" Joe says, "I'm Nick" "I'm Kevin" "And we're the Jonas Brothers!" Kevin exclaims. Thank you all for coming tonight we really appreciate it!" Nick says. They sing 'World War III', 'Paranoid' two times and 'When you look me in the eyes'. "Thank you all, enjoy the concert!" Joe says. When the sound check was over Heather, Jessica and I met up with the boys. "Hey, guys, awesome job!!" I exclaim. Heather and Jessica nod their heads in agreement. "Thanks" The boys say. We just basically had small talk until they had to get ready for the concert. "Bye Erica" Nick smiles, "Don't forget to come backstage after the concert!" "We will, bye have a great concert!"

"Hello, New Jersey!!" Joe yells, "You know before the show, we said that we wanted this to be the best show so far this tour, but we can't do it all by ourselves you know, we need your help! And I know New Jersey can show up, so why am I seeing people sitting down over here?!" Joe says as he points to on side." "What is that?" Kevin chimes in. "Your not suppose to sit down at this show!" Joe kids. "Not at all" Kevin says. "This Is not the circus" Joe makes a joke. "We might be brothers but we're part of a band!" "That's good!" Kevin says. "This one's called 'Fly With Me'!" Joe exclaims. Everyone screams!!! Nick rises up on the stage playing his white baby grand piano… "New Jersey let me here you scream!!" Joe yells. All the people in the audience screams, again!.......When the song was over everyone cheered!! My friends and I make our way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of the stage. I start to hear the beginning instrumental of 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. "We're each gonna pick one beautiful young lady from the audience to come up here…" Joe explains causing every single girl to raise their hands and scream, hoping they will get picked. Joe walks over to Heather and grabs her hand and helps her onto the stage. Kevin helps Jess onto the stage also. "And one more, Nick go and pick someone" Joe tells him, and then at the very moment I see Nick walk over to me and picks me up onto the stage. Joe comes out with six chairs, on for Kevin and jess, him and Heather and Nick and me. The boys guide us to the chairs and begin to sing to us… _"If you're heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own............ And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes. Oh…."_ The boys finish singing and Nick was staring into my eyes the whole song, and the same with Joe and Heather, Kevin and Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

__

__

__

__

CHAPTER 5

Nick and I finally got out of our 'daze' (or as I like to call it 'EricaLand', you should come and visit) and came back to reality. He helped me back down to my seat and gave me a quick hug. I just starred star struck the rest of the concert.

FFend of the concert

Heather, Jess and I ran backstage to meet up with the boys. Nick already informed the security guards to allow us back there, just incase for some reason they didn't accept the passes because they said 'staff' on them, they kinda ran out of 'Vip' ones. I saw Nick taking off his mic and I ran up behind him and hugged him, "You did amazing!"I smiled, "And I cant believe you pick me to sing to!" "Well, the song suits you…" he explains. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You're just so different from all the other girls I had a crush on and you're just so beautiful…and…" nick explains but I cut him off, "You have a crush on me?!" I ask surprised. "Yeah, I guess I do, what I mean is that i'm not busy tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go out…like on a…date?" Nick asks shyly, eagerly awaiting my answer, as if I would reject him, yeah right (lol). *OMG! OMG! Nick Jonas just asked me out!!!!* "Yeah, sure that will be fun!" I respond, causing him to instantly perk up. "Okay, just let me get changed and we can head out." Nick told me as he walked into the changing room. I ran over to the bathroom to fix my hair and make up and called my mother to let her know what's going on. "Good for you honey" my mother tells me, "when your done with your date just call me and let me know if he's driving you home or I have to pick you up." "Okay, bye mom, love you!" As i'm walking out I see heather and jess running up to me really, really excited. "Joe just asked me out!" "Kevin asked me out!" Jess and Heather say simotaniuslly. "Nick asked me out too!" I exclaim. We scream and jump up and down, but only loud enough for us to here. We go our separate ways and I knock on nicks door, "Who is it?" "Erica" "Oh, okay be there in a second!".

Nicks POV

I can't believe I have a date with the most beautiful girl in the world! I think to myself. I have to look perfect to impress her. So I go over to my closet and pick out a black dress shirt and some dark skinny jeans with black converse. I comb my hair for like 10 minutes and put on cologne when I here a gentle nock on the door, "Who is it?" "Erica" "Oh, Okay be there in a second" I tell her as I spray some mint breath-spray.

Normal POV

"Hello beautiful" he takes my hand and kisses it, which causes me to blush, "you look very handsome yourself" I tell him, I know it's a cheesy line but I'm star struck, shoot me *sarcastically*! He smiles and takes my arm and guides me to the limo. He opens the door for me and slides in next to me. We stop at a fancy restaurant called, 'translated it meant 'Little Paris' but it sounds better in French. He gets out and opens the door for me and takes my hand and guides me into the restaurant to be seated. He pulls the chair out for me, and the klutz I am I completely missed it and fell flat on my butt. "Are you okay" Nick said as he tried to keep himself from laughing. "Yeah, sorry i'm such a klutz!" I say as I brush off my backside and sit down. "No your not" he reassured me. "No really I am, for example last year I ran into a brick wall twice and I fell going 'up' the stairs in sixth grade." I explain, *btw this really happened to me* . "Causing him to laugh, "Yeah that's right laugh, Mr. I've never fell off stage!" I kidded "Hey!" He responds still laughing. The waiter came over and handed the menus to us. I looked at the menu and I couldn't even read it, it was all in French! "Nick its all in French!" I say really confuzeled (my word meaning confused). He looks at me giving me a 'duh' look and smirks. "What?" I ask and we start laughing! "What are you getting?" I ask him hoping it will give me an idea of what to order. "Do you want me to order for you?" he asks me, I nod my head. " Nous aurons deux ordres de Volaille Emincé sauce au Roquefort" he tells the waiter. "What is that?" I ask after the waiter leaves. "Thinly sliced fillet of chicken with Roquefort sauce" Nick explains. "Oh okay, that sounds good." I say.

The waiter comes back with our sodas. "So Erica, tell me a little about yourself?" Nick asks me. "Like what?" "Like…" he starts to think, "what do you want to do as a career when you grow-up?" "Well, I love performing and I really want to be an actress/singer or something that pertains to that field, but…my parents want me to do something with art, since i'm really good at it." "Why don't you just tell them?" Nick asks me. "Well it's complicated, I mean, I drop hints every now an then but they just get mad and tell me that art is my gift and I should do it. I mean, I love to draw and all but I don't think I want to major in it" I explain. "Oh, I see, but you should just follow you heart and do what you love." Nick advises. After we talk a little bit longer the food comes out, and let me tell you, it was delicious. After we finish eating, the bill comes out, and like a gentleman, Nick pays for it. We get up, Nick holds my hand and start to walk out of the restaurant and before we knew it we were swarmed with flashing cameras and tons of paparazzi asking us questions, "Are the two of you dating?" "Nick is this you're girlfriend?" "Who is this girl?" they were asking us. "No, just friends!" Nick says to get them to stop, but they still continue bugging us *did I mention he still was holding my hand!*. Until I see the limo pull up and he opens the door for me and we take off.

While we were in the limo around seven, "Thanks a lot Nick, I had such an amazing time!" "So did I, except for the paparazzi almost ruining our date! But the nights not over…" he says as the car stops. "Where are we going?" I ask excitedly. "It's a surprise…" Nick explains as he covers my eyes with his hands, he helps me out of the limo and I feel sand under my feet. He guides me over to the shore line. "Are we going swimming?" I ask really confused. "Yep" he answers still leaving me confused. "But I don't have a bathing suit?" He walks over to the limo and pulls a bathing suit out of the trunk, "I guessed your size, I hope you don't mind?" "Wow you thought of everything didn't you?" I said giggling. I run over to the changing rooms and put on my bikini, he even guessed my favorite color, it was green and white strips, and it was so cute!!

this is what it looks like…….

I came back out and he had his trunks on and he picks me up bridal style and throws me in the water. "You're gonna get It now!" he smirks, and I pull him in. He splashes me and I of course splash back, after a while of doing that it's already close to nine. We get out of the ocean and we dry off and sit on the beach looking at the stars… "Erica?" I look over at him, "You look really beautiful tonight…" Nick tells me. "You look…" and before I could say anything more his lips crash into mine, and I kissed back and pretty soon it turned in to a makeout session. It was so romantic because the waves were crashing at our feet and before we knew it, it was almost eleven. Nick helps me up and we walk over to the limo hand-in-hand. I text my mom to tell her that Nick is driving me home. "I had and amazing night! Thanks Nick!" I tell him as I give him a tight hug. "Me too!" Nick says and pecks me on the lips. Then he opens the cars door and helps me in. I tell the driver my house address and he plugs it into the GPS and we head off.

We engage in small topic discussions but mostly it was kissing, cuddling and smiling at each other. I fell asleep for about fifteen minutes on Nick's shoulder which he didn't mind at all. Finally we get to my house; nick wakes me up, helps me out of the car and walks me to the front door. We stand on the porch and he kisses me again and tells me to call or text him tomorrow. I walk in my house with one of the stupidest and biggest smiles on my face, "Mom, Dad!" I yell, "I'm back!". My parents walk into the living room, "Did you w\have a good time, honey?" mom asked. "oh yeah!" I say with a lot of excitement. "Well, i'm gonna go get ready for bed, goodnight, I love you!" I tell my parents. "Goodnight honey, love you!" they say. I run upstairs and take a shower, get into my pj's and lay in my bed trying to fall asleep when suddenly…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I hear something hit my French door that opens to my balcony! I calm down and tell myself that it was only a tree branch or a bird. Then again I hear another tap. I go into my closet and look for something to defend with. All I could find was a plastic hanger, so I tiptoe over to the door and whip open the door and get a pebble thrown at me from below. And to my surprise I see Nick standing there. "Sorry! I was aiming for the window, are you okay?" Nick whispers loud enough for only me to hear. "Yeah i'm fine" I whisper back, "What are you doing here?" I ask as he starts to climb up my balcony, "It's two in the morning?" I inform him, "I missed you!" he responds climbing over the rail and see's the hanger in my hand. "By the way, what were you going to do to someone with that hanger, poke them with it?" He chuckles. "It's the only thing I could find!" I stand up for myself, and start giggling. "Are you gonna let me come in, or make me stand out here all night?" he asks me jokingly. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I respond giggling. "But what if one of my parents comes in? It won't look right!" I tell him seriously. "Ohhh..." He does the puppy-dog-pout thing. "Fine I'll just lock the door." I say in defeat, I'm lucky my parent's room is on the other side of the house. Nick smiles and I grab his arm and lead him in. Nick sat over on my computer chair and starts spinning around on it. I sit across from him on my bed. "Nick, you're getting me dizzy just looking at you!" I joke. "Then I guess I should stop?" "Yes that would be nice!"I say, Nick stops and then jumps over to my bed, tackles me and starts tickling me. "S...too...pppp! Ha…haha…Nick….!" I try to say as I'm laughing. He's on top of me and then finally stops tickling. We stare into each others eyes until he finally realizes that he is still on top of me, awkward, not that I am complaining! "Oh…um…sorry!" he says as he rolls over to his back. We turn our heads to look at each other and smile. Nick starts to lean in…I follow his lead and lean in also…our lips touch. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I approve and we wrestle with our tongues for a while. He starts to get really into it and rolls over on top of me, not breaking the kiss. About ten minutes later there a knock on my door, "Erica, are you still up?" my mom asks through the door. "Kind of…" I answer, "Go to bed honey!" my mom tells me. "Okay, fine." "Goodnight, love you!" my mom says, "Night love you too." I tell her. I hear her bedroom door close, Nick smiles, "Now where were we?" and we continue where we left off…our lips touch again and then he works his way down my jaw bone to my neck, still kissing me. "Nick…" I moan, "You better not give me a hickey!" I joke around. "I wasn't going to but maybe now I will…" he teases, and sure enough he did. Great, now I need to buy more cover-up! Nick takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor and let me tell you, he looks so hot! He puts his hands on my waist and pulls up my shirt and it joins his on the floor (FYI: I'm wearing a bra). "Oh, Nick" I moan as he starts to move his kisses lower. I feel his 'little friend' poke me in the thigh. "Oh shit! No! Sorry!" Nick exclaims. I just giggle. "Nick its fine, don't worry about it." I tell him and he smiles and continues to kiss me, but more roughly. I couldn't stand just me getting pleasure so I decide to give him some fun to. I wrap my legs around his waist and turn him over so that now I am on top. I rub my hands up and down his chest a few times and then wrap my arms around his neck and start kissing him. He pulls me in tighter and wraps his arms around my body. Unfortunually for him 'it' pokes me again, "Nick? I think we should stop." I inform him. He catches on, "Sorry" "Nick I don't care, but…" I pick his hand out and point to his purity ring. "Oh right…" he says disappointed and I roll over next to him and lay on my back. "Shit!" he says under his breath. "What? Did you say something?" I ask. "Yes, I said that I LOVE YOU, Erica!" he blurts out. "I LOVE YOU TOO, Nick!" I kiss him. "Do you mind if I stay the night? It's really late." He asks me. "Sure but wont you're brothers and you're parents be worried?" I ask him. "Yeah, but I'll just make up something." He tells me. I get under my covers and so does Nick. "I love you." Nick reminds me again. "I love you too." I respond. I fall asleep in Nick's arms. "Night, my Love…" he says and falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I wake up and Nick has his arms around me. "So it wasn't a dream?" I say quietly to myself and smile. I turn my head over to the clock and see its only 8am. I decide to wake him up because I didn't want my mom to find him or his parents. "Nick…sweetie…wake up" I whisper quietly in his ear. "Ughh…fivemoreminutes" is what he said since he was still sort of asleep. I get up, grab my clothes in my draws and walk into my bathroom to change. I put on jean shorts and a pink tank top and do my make up. I come out and Nick is still sleeping, so I run over and start jumping on my bed to wake him up. I take my pillow and throw it at him, "Hey!? What was that for?" Nick asks. "Well you wouldn't wake up, so I threw it at you!" I explain. "Oh your gonna get it!" he warns me and before I could say anything he grabs my ankle and I fall on top of him on the bed. We start laughing, and he flips me over and starts kissing me. "Nick we didn't brush our teeth yet!" I remind him. We go into the bathroom take care of that problem. Nick grabs my hand and we plop onto the bed. He gets on top and he starts kissing me passionately, his tongue wants entrance and I approve. "I love you" Nick said almost breathless from kissing me. "I love you too" I responded. Nick looks over at the clock… "11am, I got to go before everyone wakes up! I'll call you later!" Nick says as he pecks me on the lips and climbs down my balcony and goes home.

Nick's POV

I wish I could have stayed longer but if I wasn't home by the time everyone woke up, I'd be in a lot of trouble. I sneak into my house quietly and head for my room. But while I was running I run into Kevin walking out of his room. "Dude what the hell?" Kevin yells at me. "Sorry!" I tell him. "Are you just getting home now?" he asks me. "Uh…no…" I try to think of an excuse. He grabs my arm and pulls me into his room and slams the door. "Did you sleep with her?" he asks accusingly. "Well not exactly…" I start and get cut off. "Just tell me if you had sex with her?" he gets right to the point. "No" I say truthfully. "Good that's all I care about!" he says and frees me to go to my room. I run to my room because I can't afford to have my parents see me. I pick up my guitar and sit down on my bed and start to write a song, but not just any song, this one is about my true love! That's right I said it, true love! And the end result is called 'Fly with Me'

…If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me… (you know the rest)

I smiled at the end of the song. I really wanted to play it to her so I ran downstairs and played it for my brothers and they loved it. We have another concert next week, so I'll ask if she wants to go and I'll surprise her with the song. I told my brothers and they thought it was a great idea too! So I decided to call her and ask.

Normal POV

"Hey Erica" "Hi Nick what's up?" "We're having another concert next week in New York City and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"Nick asked me. "Sure that will be awesome what day and time?"I ask. "Monday at 4pm" he tells me (btw today is Saturday). "I can't, I don't have anyway to get there my parents work until 7pm"I explain sadly. "Don't worry, we can pick you up!" he says. "Oh okay, awesome I'll see you then, love you, bye!"I say and Nick chimes in, "Wait! I was wondering do you want to come over for a little bit? I mean you haven't actually met everyone yet". "Sure, bye!" I say. "Bye, love you!" Nick tells me. "Love you too! Bye!" I say and hang up.

"Mom?" I yell coming down the stairs. "Yes honey?" my mom says. "Can you drive me over to Nick's house?"I ask her. "Sure, wait Nick who? Nick Jonas?" she asks. "Yea mom, he's my boyfriend now!" "Wow! Okay then" my mom answers sill confused, yet surprised. We get in the car and drive to his house (btw 10 minutes away, we both live in NJ). Mom pulls into the driveway and I hop out, "Bye mom, love you!" I say running to the porch. "Wait i'm coming, I want to meet his parents." Mom tells me. "Fine." I say annoyed. I ring the doorbell and Denise (Mrs. Jonas) opens the door. "You must Erica! Nick hasn't stopped talking about you!" she says as she pulls me into a hug. "Hello i'm Debbie, her mother, it's nice to meet you!" my mom says smiling, at least that's a good sign! "Like wise and I'm Denise, Nicholas' mother" Denise says shaking my moms hand. Nick runs down the stairs, "Hey Erica!" he says and hugs me. "Nicholas this is Erica's mom." Denise introduces him. "Hello Mrs…" Nick says and my mom chimes in, "No please, call me Debbie." My mom tells Nick, also a good sign. "And call me Denise, sweetie." Denise chimes in telling me. "Bye mom" I kiss her and Nick puts his arm around me and we walk away.

"Want a tour?" Nick asks me. "Sure." I answer. We go downstairs, "Okay, this is the basement." Then we walk upstairs and into the kitchen, "This is the kitchen and over there is the dining room…" He shows me the living room, and we walk upstairs to the bedrooms. He opens one door. "Kevin's' room", we walk across the hall, "Joe's room, and over here my parents room" he shows me. "And this is Frankie's room." He says. We walk down the hall on the other side of the house "This is my room" he smiles and grabs my hand and leads me in. We're standing in the middle of his room, he puts his hands in my back jean pockets and I wrap my arms around his waist. "Nicholas" Denise yells from downstairs, "You're father; Frankie and I are going out for a little bit." "Okay mom." Nick yells down. "Joe and Kevin are out on dates, so I don't know when they'll be back." "Okay so you want me to drive Erica home later?" Nick asks. "That's what I was asking, bye honey have fun." Denise tells Nick. I hear the front door slam shut, "So you wanna watch a movie?" Nick asks me as he walks over to the entertainment shelf. "Sure what movies do you have?" I ask. "Juno, About a Boy, Back to the Future, Cheaper by the Dozen, Twilight, The Holiday…" Nick rambles on. I walk over and start to look, "Pink Panther 1 and 2, A Christmas Carol, Titanic, High School Musical 1, 2 and 3, Romeo and Juliet, Mean Girls…" I see Camp Rock, "Oh Nick lets watch this!" I grab and show him, because I know he hates to watch himself on TV or in a movie. "Very funny." Nick jokes. "Pweaseeee?" I say with the puppy-dog-face. "No" he starts laughing, "Joe does that all the time and it doesn't work on me" he says semiseriously, taking the movie from my hand and putting it back on the shelf. "Fine" I say defeated. Nick sees another movie, The Notebook. "What about this one?" He asks me, "Sure I love that movie!" I say taking it from his hand and trying to figure out how to turn on the DVD player. "Want help?" Nick asks me, "No…maybe…yeah." I say trying to do it myself. He sets the movie up as I get the popcorn and sodas. Nick pats on the couch for me to sit next to him. I put the drinks on the coffee table and I hand him the popcorn. He takes the remote and presses play as I snuggle up with him with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around me. When it got up to the part where Allie leaves Lon for a few days and ends up getting back together with Noah, then I fell asleep.

Nick's POV

During that part of the movie I saw that Erica fell asleep on my shoulder, she just looks so beautiful and peaceful. I could tell she was having a good dream because I saw her smile a few times. 'I wonder what she was dreaming about…' I thought to myself.

Normal POV (dream)...

I went to the Jonas Brothers concert and I was standing towards the middle of the crowd, when Nick starts singing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' and connect eyes with me. He jumps of the stage and starts making his way through the crowd still singing. Nick stops singing and says "I love you Erica!" into the mic. He hands the mic over to some random girl and runs over to me and kisses me passionately and to me the whole world just freezes. Then Nick bends down on one knee and pulls out a ring and asks "Will you marry me, Erica?" "I was speechless and overjoyed and I finally manage to say "Yes!". Everyone claps and cheers and he dips me and kisses me.

Nick POV

I couldn't help it the ending to the movie made me cry. Unfortunately my light crying woke Erica up.

Normal POV

I was having the best dream ever when suddenly I woke up hearing Nick crying. "Nick why are you crying?" I ask half asleep. "Sorry I woke you up, its just the ending of the movie is sad." He says trying to hide his tears. "Its fine my dream was over anyway" I explain. "What was you're dream about?" he asks. "Oh, uh nothing, I don't remember." I explain lying. He looks a me with a I-know-you're-lying-look. "Fine it was about you." I say caving in. He just smirks.

He turns the movie off and we're just so tired. He grabs the blanket, "Goodnight my love" he tells me. "Night I love you too!" I say and he gives me a quick kiss and we end up both end up falling asleep on each other on the couch around eleven.

Nicks POV

It was around midnight when I woke up hearing Joe and Kevin come home. "Hey guys" I say half asleep rubbing my eyes. "Hey Nick" Kevin and Joe tell me. "I guess Erica's sleeping over, huh?" Joe asks pointing out the obvious. I just roll my eyes. "Where's mom, dad, and Frankie?" Kevin asks me. "They went to Miley's for dinner." I explain almost gagging from saying 'Miley'. I really hate the fact that her sister, Noah, is like best friends with Frankie. I have absolutely nothing against Noah; it's just that their friendship makes me see Miley more often than I would want too. "Oh great, they probably got talking again." Kevin says sarcastically. "When did they leave?" Joe asks. "Around eight" I explain. "Okay then I'm gonna go to bed night bro." Joe tells me, "Me too, night" Kevin says. "Aren't you two gonna go to bed?" Joe asks me also referring to Erica, who is apparently a very sound sleeper. "Yep" I answer getting up reaching my arms to stretch. I pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs. I lay her down on the bed and kiss her goodnight. I go into the bathroom and get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

FF Monday night before the concert…

(Still Nick's POV)

"Come on Joe you're gonna make us late for our own concert!!" I yell upstairs. "I'm helping Joe straighten his hair" Kevin yells back. "Fine then, I'm going to pick Erica up and come back for you two bozos." "Okay…" Joe snips back, "…wait hey!!" "I take that to heart!" Kevin kids. I leave the house with my keys in hand and I jump into my 1964 Mustang. I drive up to Erica's house. I get out of the car and she bursts out the door and runs into my arms, like she hasn't seen my in a year. "Hey love!" I exclaim hugging her, "I missed you!" "I missed you too!" She exclaims and pecks me on the lips. "Hey, where's everyone?" "Kevin's helping Joe with his hair." I explain. "That could take forever!" Erica jokes. "Let's go" I tell her smiling reaching for her hand. Then head back to his house and I see a huge black hummer limo. "Woahh!" she says dazed. "What?" I ask confused seeing her starring, "Oh, the limo." I realize. "Yeah, I never been in one" she tells me. "Well we should fix that" I say.

I run into the house and I see Heather and Jessica, "Hey guys, are you two coming to the concert also?" "Yep!" they say simotainiusly. I swear they rehearse this, "Cool, where are my brothers, any idea?" I ask. They just point to the direction upstairs, "Still!" I say sort of surprised. I run upstairs and to my surprise, Kevin is still straitening Joe's hair. "Really! Still!" I say getting impatient. "Dude, chill!" Joe says. "How can I chill we have to be there in thirty minutes and it's an hour drive!" I explain. "Fine were almost done give us like five minutes." Kevin says. I throw my hands up in the air and walk out. Erica's in the living room with Jess and Heather talking, my guess it's about girl stuff. "Hey Nick are they done yet?" Jessica asks. "They said five minutes" I explain. We just start talking about random stuff until they are ready.

Joe and Kevin come down the stairs, ten minutes later, "We're ready!" Kevin stated. "It's about time!" Erica says (no pun intended). We start to walk out the door when at last minute I remember something, "I'll be right back" I say running full speed up the stairs. I run into my room and grab the song I wrote for Erica. We all pile into the limo and leave.

Normal POV

Joe turns on the radio and blasts it! 'Solja Boy' comes on and Joe gets up and starts rapping and dancing wildly. We all laugh our butts off and Kevin gets out the video camera, "Hello everyone, where on our way to our concert in our limo. These are our friends Heather, Jessica and Erica…" Kevin shows us to the camera and we wave, "And here is Joe dancing and rapping to Solja Boy." He aims it at Joe. Joe notices he's on camera about after two minutes. He grabs Heather and they start dancing wildly again. "Yo, what's up world?! I'm 'DJ Danger-Boy" Joe says combining his name with the rapper. "No comment on that Joe" Nick said semiseriously. "Watch me do a flip!" Joe attempts it and ends up banging his head on the sunroof of the limo. "Okay I think that's enough of that…see ya people!" Kevin says laughing to the camera. "Peace!" I say holding up the peace sign. Everyone else waves and Joe rubbing his head from hitting it. After Kevin puts away the camera, we arrive at the concert. The boys do sound check and meet and greets before the concert while me, Heather and Jess all hang out backstage until the concert stats and we get our front row seats.

The concert starts with The Veronicas singing 'Untouched' opening for the Jonas Brothers. The audience goes crazy cheering and clapping. "Thank you Lisa and Jessica!" Joe says rising up from the platform with Kevin and Nick, causing the audience, once again they go crazy. They sing, 'Hello Beautiful', 'Year 3000', 'Hollywood', 'Just Friends' and 'Goodnight and Goodbye'. Nick takes the microphone from Joe, "This next song I have written for a special someone and she knows who she is…" he says directly glaring at me and smiles, "its called Fly With Me" and he starts to sing…

…If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
If I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Gotta fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
I'd be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly  
With me

When he finished singing I was almost in tears (happy tears). They do 'Paranoid' as the finale and Heather, Jess and I all run backstage. Heather runs up to Joe and Jessica runs up to Kevin. I see Nick in the changing room taking off his jacket, "Nick!" I run in from behind and hug him, causing him to fall onto the couch with me landing on top (lucky for him that was there). "Omg! I loved the song!" I say excited. "I was hoping you did, I wrote it for you" I kiss him and of course he changes it into a makeout session once again (which I don't mind though). Eventually we had to go cause it was getting late. On the way home I fell asleep on Nick's shoulder, Jess on Kevin's and Heather on Joe's. Kevin, Heather, Jess, Nick and I were asleep and only Joe was awake (I have a bad feeling about this idea! Lolz!). Joe gets up without waking up Heather and slowly reaches over to Kevin's bag and gets out the camera. He takes a picture of every one sleeping. "Awe isn't that adorable?" he says to himself looking at the picture. Eventually we get home about an hour later because of the traffic. Heather, Jess and I decide to sleepover their house cause it's almost 3am. We text our parents to let them know and their fine with it. Nick gives me a large t-shirt and a pair of his boxers to sleep in, and before we knew it we all fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I woke up in Nick's arms and him smiling at me, "Morning, beautiful" he greets me and pecks my lips. We lay there for awhile until I hear Denise yell up the stairs that breakfast was ready. He gave me on last kiss before we headed down the stairs, I could smell those delicious pancakes from there. "Hello honey, what do you want on you're pancakes?" she asks me. ""What do you have?" I ask. "Blueberries, strawberries, bananas…" she went on. "Blueberries are fine, thank you." I answer politely. She smiles. Jessica Kevin and Frankie are already at the table. Nick runs ahead and pulls out my chair, "Why thank you kind sir." I tease in a fake British accent. Kevin, Jess and Frankie laugh, "Hey, where's Joe and Heather?" I ask, "There's obviously still sleeping, oh it would be so rude to wake them up…" Kevin hints. "Well I feel like being rude, lets go" Nick says pulling me up the stairs, followed by Kevin, Jess and Frankie. "Wait" Frankie says and runs into his room, "I need to get this on tape!" he smiles pressing the record button. "Okay, when I say three, we all run in and tackle Joe, okay?" I explain, "One, two, three!" we all run in to find Joe on the computer and Heather sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the computer screen, "Oh, you're up, we'd thought you'd be sleeping still" Kevin says. "What are you doing?" Nick asks walking over to see the computer screen. "I just uploaded a video…" Joe smirks evilly. "video of?" I ask. "Well actually it's a collage of pictures." Heather explains, "Heather here, said she'd help me out with it if I didn't include her in it." Joe adds. "Let me see." I tell him. He clicks play…and sure enough there are pictures of all of us falling asleep on each other last night. I had my head on Nick's chest, and Jessica on Kevin's shoulder, drooling (lolz that's Jess for ya!). The next series was a video that showed Nick on my lap snoring, and Jess on her back resting on Kevin's leg. When the video finished, "Joseph Adam Jonas!" Kevin and Nick yelled almost simotanisualy. "Heather Megan Claire Dalen!" Jess and I yell. Joe and Heather run out of the room and down to the kitchen, with us chasing them. We laugh it out and wait for our breakfast to be ready.

The pancakes were delicious, we cleaned our plates and went into the living room, Jess turned on the tv, there wasn't really anything on so Heather changed it to 'E News'. "Next in the headlines, Nick, Joe and Kevin of the Jonas Brothers were recently spotted with three new arm-candy, we do not know the names of these lucky girls but from what I have been told they are indeed from New Jersey. Could it be possible that they grew up together? Maybe an old family friend?" The reported stated. Kevin changed the channel, "In other news, Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers was spotted yesterday in the backstage dressing room in the 'PNC Arts Center', making out with some mystery girl." I grabbed the remote from a shocked Kevin and changed the channel. "The Jonas Brothers yesterday had a concert at the 'PNC Arts Center' in central Jersey and spotted with, people to believe, were new girlfriends. I don't know about you, but this picture (left side of screen) of Nick and the 'unknown' girl on the couch making out in his dressing room, defiantly proves something." Another announcer stated. "God damnit!" Nick yells, "Holy crap!" Heather responds."How can they even tell it was us, is so freaking blurry!" I yell. Everyone had a shocked, annoyed expression on their faces. "I'm sorry, Nick" I say, "No, don't be" Nick answers and smiles, "…I enjoyed it", "Aweeee…." I say, "I love you" "I love you more" He leans in and we start kissing. "Guys! You're kissy face on the couch is what got us into this problem." Kevin says, breaking up the moment. Nick just gives him a look. "I got and idea!" Joe exclaims. "Before you tell us what it is can you explain it without using the words, time travel, monkey, girl, or pie?" Nick asks. Joe just shakes his head 'no', "and you forgot ninja" "Dude, shut up!" Kevin tells him. "Wait, I got one!" I exclaim, "Kevin, you have a twitter correct?" Kevin nods his head, "Okay, you just tweet something like, 'We have been hanging out with our _best friends_ in the whole world, Erica, Heather, and Jessica, this past week…we haven't seen them in awhile" I explain. "That's a great idea!" Kevin answers, pulling out his 'Blackberry' and tweeting it. We waited a few minutes and I turned on the TV. The gossip world is very fast the stations were already responding to the tweet. "Less then an hour ago, the Jonas Brothers tweeted, "'We have been hanging out with our _best friends_ in the whole world, Erica, Heather, and Jessica, this past week…we haven't seen them in awhile.' so what was with the picture of Nick and 'we have now confirmed the mystery girl's name is Erica, making out. Was it a fake picture or real? Tell us what you think on our website, .com." the reporter stated. "I think were safe for now." Nick says clearly relieved.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"So what are we doing today?" I ask changing the subject. "I don't know, Kevin what are we doing today?" Joe asks. "I can tell you what were doing today…" Mr. Jonas walks into the room, "Interview for Celebrity Scoop." "Great…" Joe says sarcastically.

I went upstairs to get changed, so Nick can drive me home.

Nicks POV

"When she comes down I'll drive her home." I informed my dad. "They want Erica to come to the interview" Dad explains, "They want to know about if you two are 'dating or not'." "There so nosey, why do they want to know about a fifteen year-olds love life anyway?" Kevin says questionably. "Tell me about it" Joe adds. "What time do we need to be there?" I ask. "2pm and its now 11:30" dad answers. Erica comes down, "I texted my mom and told her you're bringing me home. "Actually we have an interview…" I told her. "I know that's why you're bringing me home" She adds, apparently not catching on. "No, I mean you do too" I respond. "What?!" she asks, "I'm not good talking in front of people." "But you do the school plays, act, sing, dance, what's the difference?" I ask. "Because every time I talk or perform in front of people there's a script and interviews there isn't!" she informs us. "Don't worry Erica, we'll be there." Kevin adds putting his arm around her in a brotherly way. "Fine but i'm no good at this…" she responds. "Let me drive you home and you can change" I tell her. "Okay, see ya guys later" she says while I pull her towards the car.

We get to her house about ten minutes later, while she runs up the stairs after saying hello to her mom, I ask her mom if its okay for her to come with us to the interview, Debbie is happy to oblige.

Normal POV

I run upstairs to do a quick change and I change into a cute royal blue ruffled tank top with a pair of gray skinny jeans, blue pumps and silver dangling earrings. .com/ericas_outfit/set?id=13014407

I can downstairs and I think Nick's eyes were about to pop out of his head, "You look beautiful" he tells me. But being the klutz I am, I got distracted by his remark and halfway down I trip over my own foot, luckily he caught me just in time. "Thanks" I smile embarrassed. "You even look beautiful falling…" He adds, I get even redder than before. I say goodbye to my mom and leave with Nick.

We get back to his house and once again Joe is having problems straitening his hair, and with that ten minutes later they are finally ready and we all pile into the limo, Denise stays home with Frankie.

About and hour later we arrive in NYC, Nick wraps his arm around my waist protectively as we enter the large building. And of course, paparazzi have to show up clicking photos. Paul goes to the main desk to see what room we have to go to. We take the elevator but Joe has to make it fun, "Okay, there are two elevators, the first one to the eighth floor wins!" Joe tells us, "Nick and Erica take elevator number one and Dad, Kevin and I will take elevator two." I press the button the same time as Joe, and we get in. I press number eight and the doors close. "We are so gonna win" Nick tells me. I see the lights go up as we move, floor 1, 2, 3, 4… But the elevator suddenly stops between the forth and fifth floors and the doors don't open either. The emergency light flashes, "What happened?" I ask Nick as if he would know, "I don't know, but maybe I should call for help" he suggests "Good idea" I comply. He takes out his Iphone, "Damn no reception." "I'll try the red elevator phone," I pick up the handset, "No dial tone" I inform him. "We're gonna die!" I say over exaggeratedly. "Don't worry someone will find us" He gives me an embracing hug.


	11. Chapter 11

__

__

__

__

CHAPTER 11

We were sitting in the corner of the elevator, "Nick?" "Hmm?" he responds with his head resting back on the wall. "What time is it?" I ask into his chest with his arm around me. "It's almost one thirty" Nick tells me. "It's only been a half hour but it feels like forever" I inform him. "Yeah…" he gets an idea, "I know of a way to pass some time." "What?" I ask. "Twenty questions." "Cool, you ask me first" I tell him. "Okay, um… favorite color?" "Lime green" I respond. "What is an embarrassing thing you did in front of fans?" I ask. "The worst is when I'll be on an airplane. I sleep all the time when I'm on planes and my mouth is, like, wide open while I'm sleeping. I just look totally stupid. And I'll just look around the plane and see tweens staring and taking pictures of me looking like that." I started laughing, "I bet it's cute though…" I add. "Very funny, it's not cute especially the next day you go on the computer and see a photo of yourself like that." I was still laughing but eventually stopped when he asked me a question, "What was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" "Oh well, there was this one time I was running to my locker 'cause I didn't want to miss my bus and I ran into a brick wall face first." I explain, "And I fell on this girl, Nicolette and she was really pissed." "Oh my God! Did you hurt yourself bad?" he asked. "No I just had a bump on my head for there rest of the summer, but it wasn't really noticeable." I explain. "What is the first thing you notice in a girl?" I ask him. "I love earlobes!" I give him a weird look, "No, I'm kidding." I laughed, "I would have to say if a girl has beautiful eyes, I'm going to be interested." He finished, "What about you? What's the first thing you notice in a guy?" "Probably his lips or eyes" I tell Nick, "And his all around looks" I add looking at him. "What?" he looks me quizzically. "Like you" I answer, causing him to blush and smile shyly. "And you fit my description of a perfect and most beautiful girl in the world." "Oh Nick that was so…so…sweet!" He starts to lean in, out lips touch like the first time and felt the fireworks go off! In between kisses, "I really do love you Erica" "And you can't imagine how much I'm in love with you." I respond back with another long kiss, "I think I can" Nick replies. We end up making out on the floor with him on top of me, his thumbs starts rubbing circles into my sides. His right hand starts to make it's way up my stomach, which eventually reaches the cup of my breast, I gasped and he quickly move his hand back to my waist. I grab his hand and place it back, causing him smile in the kiss. Nick starts massaging my left breast and I moan. He got tired of the shirt being and obstruction so he pulled it over my head in one swift motion. I moved my hand onto his chest and unbuttoned it with his help. I arched my back and his hands went strait to my bra clasp and was about to unhook it when we felt the elevator jerk, causing him to fall on top of me. "I think we're moving again." I inform him and gets up off of me (…awkward…). I reach over and grab my shirt and put it on and so does he. I quickly fix my hair and reapply some lip-gloss. The doors ding open and we run out of the elevator like 'a bat out of hell'. Nick fells his phone vibrate, "Hello….yeah….Erica's here…..yes….I'll tell you later….okay…bye" Nick talks, "That was Kevin, he says there waiting for us" "Was he freaking out?" I ask. "Oh yeah, definitely." Nick says.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

After Nick hung up with Kevin we quickly ran down the hall to find the room to get ready and see Kevin along with Joe, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas running around between dressing rooms franticly. I hear Joe yell at someone, "Ouch! What the hell man? Are you trying to burn my ear off?" Nick and I walk into the room with the commotion and it is no-one other than Joe yelling at Kevin straitening his hair for him. "Denise runs up to us, "Where were you guys? I was worried sick!" "Nick and I got stuck in the elevator, it broke down and we couldn't call anyone because there was no reception." I explain. "Well as long you two are fine…" Denise said relieved. One of the make-up/stylists took me by the arm into the dressing room; "You look like a summer so light colors for you…" she trailed on. I sat down in a style chair as some people rummaged through the clothes racks and the lady did my make up and hair. Apparently she liked my jeans but no my shirt, so I was given a light pink dress top. I got to look at the finial outcome of the work she did and not to be conceded or anything but I looked really pretty. Joe walked in, "Wow Erica you look beautiful!" "Thanks" I blushed slightly, "Come on we got to get backstage, we're on in five" Joe informed me dragging me down the hallway which was a challenge for my being that I was wearing heals. We arrived backstage to see Kevin and Nick getting their body microphones hooked up. "Oh hey Erica, wow you look absolutely stunning" Nick wrapped his arms around me, "Thanks" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You nervous?" Nick asked me, "Kind of" I answered. "Don't worry about it; if you get stuck I'll help you." Nick informed me. I nodded. "You guys are on in twenty seconds" a stage crew manager informed us.

"Hello and welcome to Celebrity Scoop, I'm Justine Evens." She paused, "There has been a lot of gossip lately with Nick Jonas, the youngest member of the hottest band in the world, the Jonas Brothers, having a secret girlfriend. But not just only a secret girlfriend but the two have been spotted showing their love in his dressing room at the last concert they performed at. Well today we have with us the Jonas Brothers, themselves to clear up these rumors and to talk about their new song, 'Fly with Me'." That was their cue to go on stage while I hung back and waited to be called but Nick pecked my lips before leaving.

Justine greeted them in smiles as the audience cheered and shouted 'Jonas Brothers, we love you Nick, Joe and Kevin!' They sat down on the paten leather couches. "Well it is great to have you boys here" she started, "I hear you boys wrote a new song called, 'Fly with Me' and performed it at the last concert." "Yes it will be coming out on our next CD in September." Joe answered. "Great we are very excited to hear it."

"Now, Nick is it true you are dating?" "Yes we all do date here and there." Nick answered confidently. "Do you have any serious relationships?" "And by that do you mean girlfriends?" he asked. "Yes do any of you currently have girlfriends?" Justine asked. "As a matter of fact we all do…" Joe cut in causing Kevin to elbow him but not noticeably, the audience 'Ooooo'. "Are they as famous as Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus perhaps?" "No, we actually met them at a concert of ours a few months ago…" Kevin adds. "So are they fans?" she asked. "Yes, yes they are." Nick answered the audience of 'fans' cheered louder. "Which concert was it?" "What I can tell you is that it was a concert in New Jersey and they are best friends that bought tickets together." "Are any of them here now?" Justine asked, "Well my girlfriend is." Nick chimed in. "Well let's bring her out here then, what's her name?" "Erica Sanders" Nick answered. That was my cue to walk in. I smiled shyly and waved to the crowd, "Hi it's very nice to meet you Erica, and I'm Justine and thanks for coming." "Thank you for having me." I responded shaking her hand and I took my seat next to Nick on the right... "So how did you two meet?" "My friends and went to their concert in New Jersey and started talking at the sound check party and clicked from then on." I answered. "How long have you's been together?" "About four months" Nick responded. "I don't know whether you two are aware of the rumors going around about the picture of you making out with Nick in his dressing room but the topper was that he was shirtless." "Yes we are aware of the rumors and the picture, but none of it is true" Nick started, "And in our defense the picture was very blurry and you can't make-out the faces." I added. She just nodded, "And there you have it the picture isn't them and look out for their new album coming out in September. I'm Justine Evens and thank you for watching Celebrity Scoop!"

I was so relived when we got off that stage, Nick walked over to me, "You did a great job" he said kissing me. After everyone was changed we headed back into the limo, "You kids hungry?" Paul asked, "Yeah!" we all said in unison. We drove to the Crackle Barrel. We sat down and I ordered the beef stew and I love the biscuits they give us! After we finished eating we drove to my house to drop me off and Nick walked me to the porch, "I love you" Nick said and kissed my lips longer than a peck but not a makeout because hi parents were right there. "Love you too" I said and smiled closing the door behind me. "Mom, Dad I'm home!" I announced. They came into the living room, I told them goodnight and kissed them and walked upstairs and got into my pajamas, falling onto my bed and drifting off to dreamland.


End file.
